


Bedside Manner

by Winchester_Bones



Series: In Sickness and In Health [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Nurse Jensen, Protective Jared, Schmoop, Sick Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking care of his sick fiancé, Jensen comes down with the sickness as well. It's up to Jared to take care of Jensen, especially when the man is too stubborn to know what is good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> No ownership of Jared and Jensen. Just using them for my own pleasure.

“Are you sure you should be going to work?”

Jensen sighed. He loved his fiancé, but good lord, the man could be over-protective at times. “Yes, Jay. I am sure that I am going into work. It’s just a head cold.” He stooped down to grab his sneakers from the hallway by the front door, shooting a glare in Jared’s direction. “And may I remind you, it’s the head cold that I caught from you.” Jensen turned as he felt the pout that Jared shot his way. 

“I know, Jen. And I can’t apologize enough. But this is your third twelve hour shift in three days. You’re running on coffee, babe.” Jared stepped up behind Jensen, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. He smiled as he felt Jensen lean back into him. “You did an amazing job taking care of me last week when I was sick. Why not let me do the same for you?” 

“Because, I can work through a simple cold. And you know I can’t leave Chad working the Peds floor by himself. Half of the children would probably run away.” Jensen turned in Jared’s arms, pressing his cheek against the taller man’s chest. He breathed for a moment, allowing himself to feel the strong arms tighten around him, before glancing up and smiling reassuringly at Jared. “It will be fine, Jay. I’ll be fine. And I’ll be home in the morning and then you can take care of me. I’m off for the next two days, and I’ll be all yours.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” Jared squeezed Jensen again before bending down and kissing him on the tip of his nose. “Okay. But call me if you need anything. I don’t care what time it is. Okay?” 

Sighing, Jensen slipped his arms into his jacket, wrapping the cord of his headphones around his neck. “Mmmm-hmm.”

“Jensen?”

Turning, Jensen heaved another sigh. “Okay, Jared. I will call you if I feel the need to sneeze or cough. Or if I decide to leave you for Chad and move to Mexico.”

“Ha. Like you could stand to live with Chad.”

Jensen snorted. “I can’t see how Chad can stand to live with Chad.”

Jared laughed before running his hand back through Jensen’s shorter spikes and gently caressing the man’s cheek. “But seriously. Just in case, okay?” Jared pulled Jensen into him again. “I love you, Jen.”

Jensen moved to wrap his arms around Jared, giving the man another hug. “I know. I love you too, Sasquatch. And I’ll see you in the morning.” After one final squeeze, Jensen moved out of Jared’s grip and walked over to the door. “And try to sleep, Jay. Don’t wait up all night.” 

Jared snorted as he heard the door click shut quietly. “Yeah, like that will happen.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So she wanted to go back to her place, which I was all down for. But after we did some making out, she started getting all weird. So, I told her I had to go to the bathroom, and I grabbed my pants and got the hell out of there.”

Looking up from the file he was holding, Jensen chuckled as he listened to Chad’s story with an air of disbelief. “You just left her? Real nice, Chad. Very gentlemanly of you.”

Chad held his hands up in defense. “Hey! I’m all for getting the kinky on in the bedroom, but this girl was full on weird. I don’t think Little Chad could have handled her.”

Jensen slid the folder back before grabbing another one. “And that was an image that I didn’t need.”

Chad chuckled before picking up his own stack of folders. “You feeling any better? You still look like shit.”

“Have I ever told you that your compliments mean the world to me?” Jensen looped his stethoscope around his neck. “Not feeling much better. Hopefully we’ll have a quiet night. Then I’ve got the next two days off to recuperate and recruit Jared into being my slave.” Jensen picked up the stack of folders. “Rounds wise. You want to start at the left end of the hall? I’ll start at the right and we can meet in the middle?”

Grabbing his own stethoscope and thermometer, Chad nodded before heading down the hall. “Sure. What’s that song?” Chad began to sing, horribly out of tune and off pitch. “I’ll start walking your way, you start walking mine…..”

Jensen shook his head, laughing as he made his way down the darkened hallway. Leave it to Chad to help turn his mood in the opposite direction. As he made his way down the hall, Jensen glanced into several of the rooms that had open doors. He had been moved up to the Pediatric floor of the hospital several months ago, and the nurse found himself loving his new position. Sure, he had a hard time seeing some of the really sick kids, but he was always amazed at the level of courage and bravery that they showed. As Jensen checked in on sleeping patient after sleeping patient, he found himself beginning to feel drowsy. He stopped out in the hallway to grab a glass of water as he felt a sudden pounding in his head. Damn headache was kicking in early tonight. 

Making his way into his last patient’s room, Jensen moved over to the bed without turning the overhead light on. He had saved his favorite patient for last when doing his rounds. The ten year old boy, Andy, was suffering from Acute Myeloid Leukemia, and he and Jensen had bonded over a shared love of all things superheroes. Jensen often found himself in Andy’s room when he had downtime, exchanging the kid’s comics for new ones or arguing about who would win in a battle between Batman and the Hulk. Jensen resituated the saline bag that was slowly dripping down into Andy’s IV. He turned to leave, ruffling his fingers softly through the boy’s hair.

Making his way over to the doorway, Jensen felt a sudden dizziness overcome him, and the room seemed to spin slightly. Blackness starting to crowd his vision, Jensen reached out, his hand trying to grasp onto the tray that sat by the door. His hand slipped, knocking the tray to the ground. As the metal tray connected with the ground, it made a large noise that startled the sleeping child awake. The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes and he saw Jensen fall to his knees. “Jensen? What are you….”

In the back of his mind, Jensen heard the beeping sound, meaning that the boy was pushing the button that would call a nurse into his room. As the darkness took over more of his mind, Jensen felt his body slump all the way to the floor, his thoughts on Jared as he heard the child in the bed screaming for Chad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jared snorted awake, hearing a slight buzzing sound coming from his right. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he reached out blindly with his other. His long fingers grasped along the edge of the side table that sat beyond the arm of the couch. Feeling for his cell phone, he cursed quietly as he felt it slip through his fingers. Twisting his upper body to move and try to catch the falling object, Jared yelped as the rest of his body followed him off of the couch. “Shit,” he murmured as he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Burying his face in his arms, he let out a groan when he heard his phone beep. Reaching out again, he grabbed the small device, his heart starting to beat faster when he saw the screen.

Two Missed Calls: Chad

Chad and Jensen would text him during their shifts, but they rarely ever called. Jared felt a drop of sweat fall from his brow. He was just beginning to dial Chad’s number when he received a text message from the man. 

“Jay-Bird. Answer your damn phone!”

Jared finished dialing the number, waiting impatiently as it rang. “Now who doesn’t answer their damn phone?!” It rang several more times before an out-of-breath Chad answered. “Hello?”

“Chad! It’s two in the morning! What the hell is going on?”

There was a hesitant pause before Chad spoke again. “Jay. You need to come down here. It’s Jensen.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A slow, steady beeping was the first thing to register through the fogginess of his mind. Jensen tried to open his eyes, groaning slightly when he realized the simple act of eye opening was harder than usual. And why could he feel a heavy weight on his legs? As he finally pushed his eyes open, he glanced down to find himself in a hospital bed. The night’s previous events came back to him suddenly and Jensen groaned. Jared was going to kill him. Plain and simple. And speaking of, Jensen’s gaze moved down to see the mop of brown hair and long arm that were sprawled across his legs. Jared’s other hand was entangled in Jensen’s own, their fingers matched together. Jensen took a minute to glance around the room, getting a better grasp on his situation as his head began to clear. 

The room was large, and Jensen recognized it as one of the rooms at the end of the Pediatrics floor. Looking down at the bed, Jensen had to muffle a laugh as he noticed the Superman sheets. A heart monitor was attached to his chest, and as he moved his arm over, he noticed a slight sting where the IV was inserted into his elbow. Moving his hand down, he gently raked his fingers through Jared’s hair, causing the man to startle awake. 

“Paper or plastic?” 

Despite the slight pounding in his head, Jensen laughed. “What kind of dream were you having?”

“Whazit? Jen?” Jared sat up, rubbing his eyes. An angry look crossed his face as he realized where he was. “Oh god. Don’t ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Jared grasped Jensen’s chin in his hand. “Are you okay?”

Jensen smiled. “I think I’m alright. Though I’m not entirely sure what happened.”

“Well, let me shed some light on the situation, Chuckles.” Chad leaned against the doorway, peering into the room. “Your stubborn butt over-worked and stressed itself out. Also, you were dehydrated. Add that on top of the nasty-ass cold you had, and you have a recipe for disaster.” Chad moved over to the bed, checking Jensen’s vitals and resituating the IV drip bag. “How are you feeling now?”

Jensen blinked, sensing Jared’s eyes burning into him. “Honestly, like I was ran over by a truck. I’m just really tired. I imagine you are not letting me go back to work?” At Chad’s nod, and Jared’s annoyed huff, Jensen continued. “So then, when can I go home?”

Chad perched on the edge of the bed. Taking the cap off of a vial, he slipped a needle into it, withdrawing the medication. “Well your vitals are good. I’m gonna give you a little medication through your IV. The doctor said as long as you rehydrate through the IV and remain stable, your giant can take you home in the morning.” Inserting the needle into Jensen’s IV port, Chad pushed the syringe down, dispensing the medication. Standing up, Chad stretched his arms over his head briefly before heading to the door. “And you’re being released into his care, so good luck.” 

Jensen lowered his gaze momentarily before speaking. “Am I in trouble?”

Jared narrowed his eyes, glancing down at Jensen, folding his arms across his chest. 

“A lot of trouble?”

Leaning forward, Jared sighed. “I’m not mad or anything Jen. I was just terrified. When Chad called me….. I wasn’t sure what to think. Then I get here, and I see you, lying in that bed, all pale and quiet…..”

Jensen reached his hand out, ensnaring Jared’s long fingers in his own. “I am sorry, Jay. Next time I’m feeling like crap, I promise you I will stay home so you can mother-hen me to death. But maybe…” He blushed slightly before glancing shyly up at Jared and clearing his throat. “After I get home, and I get all better, you are more than welcome to take my punishment any way you see fit.”

Groaning, Jared let his head fall forward, letting it softly land on Jensen’s chest. “Really? You’re lying in a hospital bed, which you were put in after you fainted. You’re sick, dehydrated, and there is a needle sticking out of your arm. And that is where your mind goes? And do I need to remind you that our little friend Chad is right down the hall.” 

Jensen groaned. “Never again use the words “little” and “Chad” in the same sentence.” Raking his fingers through Jared’s long hair, Jensen tugged slightly, bringing the taller man’s face up to his level. “And I’m a guy, in a dark room, with you. Where else did you expect my mind to go?” Jared felt the grip at the back of his neck tighten as his head was pulled toward Jensen’s, their lips mashing together. Feeling his hand raise up, Jared moved it around to the back of Jensen’s head, his fingers moving through the soft hair. Angling his chin, Jared pulled back to catch his breath, his nose rubbing slightly against Jensen’s own. “Jen, what about your no-kissing rule? You’re sick…..” 

As Jared once again opened his mouth to protest, Jensen moved his fingers from the short curls at the base of his neck around to place them gently against Jared’s lips. “Jay? For once, just shut up and kiss me.” 

Jared growled slightly in his throat as his hand snaked down Jensen’s chest feeling the blood in his body begin to flow south. “How about I start collecting on that punishment right now?” His fingers circled around Jensen’s left nipple before he lay his palm on the man’s chest. Jared smiled as he felt Jensen’s heart beat through the thin fabric of the hospital gown. “This right here? Your heart beating under my fingers? It is the best feeling ever.” His fingers started to slowly move down the middle of Jensen’s chest again, continuing their descent downwards. Sliding down Jensen’s chest, the fingers stopped as they rounded the sick man’s belly button. Diving in again, Jared gently pressed his lips against Jensen’s, his tongue snaking out to trace the seam of the other man’s lips.

Jensen moaned, his back arching slightly as he pushed back into the kiss. As the passion between the two men increased, the heart monitor still attached to Jensen began to beep, indicating a change in the man’s heart rate. Jared laughed as he pulled back slightly. “Uh oh Jen. You better keep that under control. You wouldn’t want any nurses to rush in here and find you in such a compromising position. Maybe we better stop.”

Jensen growled, his head flopping back on the pillow as he felt Jared’s hand move further south of his belly button. “You damn tease. You wouldn’t dare.”

Drifting his hand down to Jensen’s thigh, Jared curled his fingers around the hem of the hospital gown, slowly inching the fabric up. “Let’s make a game of it. You don’t want me to stop. Then you need to keep it under control.” Edging his fingers up Jensen’s inner thigh, Jared smirked as he felt warm, feverish skin, not the soft, cotton boxers he knew Jensen preferred to wear under his scrubs. “Well, well, well. I see my future husband couldn’t be bothered to wear any underwear today.”

Jensen sighed, his hand extending out, his fingers curling around Jared’s bicep. “I was planning on some quick action when I got off of work in the morning. I guess we’ll have to move that up on our schedule.” His breath hitched as he felt Jared’s hand slide down between his thighs, cupping gently at his balls. As Jared squeezed his fingers gently, the heart monitor began to beep again. Pulling his hand away, Jared smiled. “Jensen, if you can’t control yourself…”

“I’ll keep myself calm, Damnit!” Jensen cleared his throat. “I promise Jay, I’ll keep it in control. Just please don’t stop. Please.”

Lowering his head, Jared breathed over Jensen’s stomach, his breath causing goose-bumps to form. “Okay, hold on, babe. I got ya.” Sliding his fingers down to once again cup at Jensen’s balls, Jared leaned forward, slowly licking around the head of his very erect cock. Easing the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth, Jared let the head of it sit lightly on his bottom lip as he looked up, making contact with Jensen’s green orbs. “I’m gonna make ya feel good, Jen. I promise.” 

Pushing down on Jensen’s hips, Jared moved his other hand to grasp loosely around the base of Jensen’s dick, as he slowly encouraged more of the hard member into his mouth. Hearing Jensen gasp, Jared sucked in his cheeks slightly as he began to move his head up and down, his hand mirroring his movements on the bottom of Jensen’s erection. 

As Jared continued his ministrations on his lover, he felt a hand move to grasp the back of his head. He moaned as he felt the fingers tighten. Jared hummed faintly, the added stimulation causing Jensen’s free hand to slam on to the bed, his fingers curling tightly around the sheets, grasping for a more concrete hold. “Please, Jay. Ngh….. God damn your mouth Jare. Made for this….. Made for me.” Jensen moaned as he felt the vibrations from Jared’s humming shake around his erection. “So close, Jay. Please, babe. I’m gonna come.” 

Jared smiled, using his throat muscles to swallow as he moved his finger lower to circle slowly around Jensen’s hole. Rubbing his finger gently around the rim, Jared gave a particularly hard suck as he felt his middle finger breach the puckered rim. Jensen let out a loud moan, his back arching completely off the bed. Jared swallowed as he felt come splatter against the back of his throat. Working his throat muscles and breathing through his nose, Jared quickly swallowed Jensen’s orgasm, his tongue curling out to swirl around the head and lick the final drops of come that slowly throbbed out of the pulsating member. Pulling his head back and licking his lips, Jared looked up to see Jensen looking dazed, his head laying back on the pillow, his eyes closed. 

“You still alive?”

Jensen groaned. “I think you killed me.” His hand came up to search for Jared’s, a small smile lifting up the corner of his mouth when his fingers found Jared’s. “In lieu of flowers, just send money to my home address.” 

Jared smiled as he pulled the bottom of Jensen’s gown down, once again covering his bottom half.   
“I’m sure your fiancé will be happy to receive any and all monetary donations.” 

Jensen reached his hand out toward Jared’s waist, frowning when the taller man pulled away. “Oh no, Jen. You’re sick. And I am taking care of you. For the next two days, you are at my complete mercy. And when you’re all better, you can reciprocate until the cows come home.” Leaning up, he pressed his lips against Jensen’s forehead, pulling back suddenly as the door banged open to reveal an out of breath Chad. 

“What the hell is going on in here? Jen’s heart monitor was spiking all over the…… Oh you two did not…..” He paused as he took in Jensen’s flushed appearance and the look of guilt on Jared’s face. “You did!” Chad moved into the room. “You guys are ridiculous! You couldn’t even wait until you got home?” Chad turned, rounding on Jared. “And you! You should know better! He’s sick!” Jared had the sense to look shamed as Chad wagged a finger in his face. Turning around, Chad shook his head as he left the room. “You two are unbelievable.”

Jared turned to Jensen, chuckling as he moved his fingers through the other man’s short hair, watching as his lover’s eyes began to droop. “Why don’t you sleep, babe? When you wake up in the morning, if you’re feeling better, I’ll take you home.” 

Jensen nodded, feeling the effects of the medication beginning to take hold. “Promise?” 

Jared smiled, climbing up onto the bed and sliding beside Jensen, tucking the shorter man into his side. “I promise, Jen.”

After several moments of even breathing, Jared was surprised to hear Jensen mumble something, as he thought the other man had fallen asleep. “What did you say?”

Jensen turned his head slightly, uncovering his mouth from Jared’s side. “I said, we totally just had sex on Superman sheets. What would Christian Bale say right   
now?” 

Jared laughed quietly before glancing down at his future husband, who was already falling back asleep. Nuzzling his nose on the top of Jensen’s head, Jared placed a gentle kiss on top of the man’s head. “I love you, Nerd.”

“Love you, Sasquatch.”


End file.
